


Sladké mámení

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Food, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kterak Puck podlehl sladkému mámení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sladké mámení

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro gle czech fest.

Pucka uhodila do nosu vůně pečených hrušek a čokolády. Už několik let každý čtvrtek chodil k Hudsonovým, později k Hudmmelovým, na večeři. Carole byla rozená kuchařka. O jejích zapečených těstovinách se mu nejednou i zdálo a břicho měl vždy nacpané k prasknutí. Jenže tentokrát se netočila kolem plotny Finnova matka. V květované zástěře s volánky se vlnila _princezna_.

„Finn je nahoře,“ oznámil mu lehce zarudlý Kurt, jen co si ho všiml.

„Dík. Hej, Hummele, nemoh bych dostat tu mísu od čokolády?“ zářily mu oči a sbíhaly se mu sliny. Miloval čokoládu.

„Ne. K večeři bude koláč,“ zašklebil se Kurt potměšile.

Zamračený Puck si něco zamumlal a odešel s nepořízenou nahoru za Finnem. Soustředit se na počítačovou hru, jejíž turnaj byl v plánu, ale nedokázal. Dráždila ho sladká delikátní vůně proplouvající domem. Prohrál všechna kola a musel snést Finnovi úšklebky a nelichotivé poznámky.

V šest večer konečně sešli dolů. V kuchyni bylo sladké aroma takřka nesnesitelné. Puckovi škrundalo v žaludku a počítal vteřiny do večeře.

Celá rodina se konečně usadila ke stolu. Večera byla božská – plněné kotlety s jemňoučkými brambůrky – a dezert− měkký piškot, nadýchaný smetanový krém a hruškové pyré− se rozplýval na jazyku. Puck snědl tři kousky a ještě si domů odnášel výslužku, kterou stačil po cestě sníst.

Začal Hudmmelovi navštěvovat častěji. Tři dny v týdnu byly pro jeho labužnický jazýček tak akorát. Vždy ho uvítal ovocný koláč, krémový košíček nebo jiná dobrota od mladého pána domu. Došlo to dokonce tak daleko, že ho nechal Kurt vylízávat mísu od těsta. Samozřejmě jen když Puck poté slíbil umýt nádobí. V tu chvíli si Noah začal všímat i jiných zpěváčkových kvalit; kulatého vyšpuleného zadku, když se Kurt ohýbal pro cukrářskou formu, plných rtů olizujících sladký krém z vařečky a čokoládové šmouhy na tváři, kterou toužil olíznout. Tak to udělal. Podlehl sladkému mámení.


End file.
